The Power Of Sirenix
by princesspeachbiggestfan
Summary: The Girls Gabriella, Rosalina And Janet Are Going To Do For The Homework To Find A Magical Seashell In The Sea. In Andros, The Trix Are Going To Destroy The Planet. King Neptune And The Selkies Needs Your Help. Later, The Girls Met A Princess Who Earned Her Sirenix Power. Did Gabriella And Her Friends Save Andros?


In the library, Rosalina and Gabriella are reading books about the earth. They need it for their homework Tomorrow .Classmates Janet learned about the Planet Andros. They will be having an adventure in Gardenia with classmates after classes. After the girls reading books, they will return to their dormitory. The witches in Andros are going to make the selkies kill by the sharks. King Neptune was poisoned. & the residents in gardenia throw their trash bags in the sea because of pollution.

The next day in the class, they are ready for the results of their homework. Gabriella and Rosalina got a perfect grade because she knew about the earth. Janet got low grades because she can't find any books about the planet Andros. The other students got mistakes in their class. Gabriella got a reward For Janet and Rosalina that they will go to her home planet. Before The Girls Leaves The School, They Have A Mission. "Everyone Must Find The Magical Seashell. This Is Your Next Assignment. Our Deadline Is On Friday Afternoon. You May Form 3 Members In 1 Group." The Professor Said. "We Are Going To Gardenia!" Gabriella Said. "And We Must Find The Magical Seashell!" Janet Said. "All Right, Girls, Let's Go!" Rosalina Shouted.

In Gardenia, The Girls Went To The Sea. They Smelled a Bad Stink That Came From The Sea. The Girls Shocked. Everyone In Gardenia Throws Their Trash Bags. "We're Throwing Our Trash Bags in the Sea!" The Residents Shouted. "Girls, Let Us Transform Into Believix To Stop Them." Gabriella Said. "BELIEVIX!" The Girls Shouted.

* * *

"We Are Going To Restore The Sea, Girls!" Rosalina Said. "We Must Use The Convergence Spell That We Learned Last Week!" Janet Said. And, The Girls Used The Magnet Laser. "Oh My Gosh! Our New Spell! We Did It!" Gabriella Said. The Residents of Gardenia Claps Their Hands and Smiled. "Mommy! Look! The Real Fairies Exist On Earth!" The Little Girl Said. "Yes! We Are Going To Believe In Fairies And Magic!" The Young Man Shocked. The Residents Clapped Again. "Look! A Missing Girl!" Janet Said. "Let's Take a Look." Rosalina Said. "I Will Right Back About 15 Minutes." Gabriella Said.

"Mom? Mom? Where Are You?" She Cried. "I'm here! *Hugs* I Will Return You to Your Mom and Dad." Gabriella Said. "But My Mom And Dad Is Not Here!" A Little Girl Replied and Smiles At Her. "Want To Go Home With Me?" Gabriella Smiled Again. "Yes! I Want To Be A Fairy! I Believe In Fairies And Magic!" She Answered. "Ok. Let's Go Home." Gabriella Said. The Mermaid Went To the Sea Of Gardenia And Says "Help! We Need Help! The Mermaids Of Andros Are Going To Poison Us! The Trix Are Attacking Us! The Sharks Are Killing The Selkies!" "We Must Fight The Trix!" Janet Said. "Oh, Where Is Gabriella?" Rosalina Said.

* * *

"Yay! I'm flying!" The Girl Shouted With Joy While Flying. And, The Girl Went Home And Hugged By Her Mom And Dad. The Door Knocks. "Thanks, Fairy! We're Also Believe in Fairies! Our Daughter Helen Is Going To Come At Her Classmate's 7th Birthday, But She Can't Invite Because It's Raining Outside. But, She Invited Her To A Birthday Party. She Was Enjoyed the Whole Day. She Enjoyed Food, Games And Fun. That Night, She Was Fast Asleep. She Want To Go Home, But She Can't Remember Where Our House Is. I Can't See My Daughter For Three Weeks. She Can't Find The Police. But, You Are My Hero." Helen's Mom Replied. "So, What's Your Name? Can You Be My Best Friend?" Helen Said. "I'm Gabriella. I'm The Fairy Of Happiness. I Will Be Your Best Friend. "Gabriella Answered. "Really?" Helen Asked. "Yes! I'm Late! I Will Return To The Sea!" Gabriella Said.

Back To The Sea, Janet And Rosalina Found Gabriella Teleporting Herself In Zoomix . When The Girls Are Going Under The Ocean, They Are Transformed Into Harmonix For The First Time. "Wow! I Love This!" Gabriella Said. "Oh My Gosh! It's Beautiful Than Believix!" Rosalina Said. "Look! The Trix!" Janet Said. They Saw The Trix.

"I Am Going To Use The Shield Full Of Potion To Poison Them!" Icy Said. "Yes, Madam Icy!" Stormy and Darcy Replied. The Trix Used The Shield. "Help! We're Poisoning!" The Mermaids Are Crying And Shouting. Janet And The Selkies Was Locked In The Cave. The Cave Has Sharks Inside, But They Are Going To Kill Them. Who Can Save Planet Andros?

* * *

Rosalina And Gabriella Are Shocked. The Trix Wants To Break The Magical Seashell. If The Seashell Is Broken, The Mermaids Are Going To Die And The Ocean Becomes Dirty. "We Are Going To Break The Magical Seashell!" Icy Said. "No! We Are Going To Fight, Trix! If We Win, We Can Restore The Ocean! If We Lose, You Will Break The Magical Seashell And The Mermaids In This Ocean Will Die!" Gabriella Said. "Gabbie, Let's Do The Convergence Spell!" Rosalina Said. The Girls Uses Flaming Stomp To Fire The Trix.

"Yes! We Did It! We Saved The Mermaids!" Gabriella Said. The Mermaids Are Going To Celebrate. "Oh No! I Forgot That King Neptune Is Poisoned! Can We Heal Him?" Rosalina Asked. "Yes! Let's Heal Him. But, Where's Janet?" Gabriella Said She Got A Idea. Janet Is In A Cave With The Selkies And The Sharks. Gabriella, Rosalina, And Janet Found A Magical Seashell. The Girls Holding Their Seashells And… "What's That?" The Mermaids Shocked.

* * *

Gabriella, Rosalina And Janet Earned Their Sirenix! The Mermaids Clapped Their Hands. "Wow! Finally, I Earned My Sirenix Power!" Gabriella Said. "I Got New Powers! We Need It For Our Homework This Friday!" Rosalina Said. Gabriella And Rosalina Goes To The Cave. "Janet! Are You Ok?" Gabriella Said. "Yes, But I'm Scared Because There Are Sharks Inside The Cave!" Janet Said. "AHH! A Great Shark!" The Girls Shouted. "We Need To Run Away And Close The Cave, Everyone!" Gabriella Said. "Right! We Can Use The Convergence Spell!" Janet Said. The Girls Used The Bubble Shot. The Sharks Are Killed And The Selkies Are Saved. "Janet, Do You Like Your New Fairy Form?" Gabriella Said. "Yes! I Love It!" Janet Answered. Later, The Trix Are Returned.

"The Trix!" The Girls Shocked. "We Drink This Potion To King Neptune!" Icy Said. "But, We Are Going To Defeat You!" Stormy Said. "And, If King Neptune Is Poisoned For 3 Hours, He Will Die!" Darcy Said. "We Are Going To Use The Convergence Spell To Defeat Those Bad Witches." Janet Said. "Hey, Gabbie, I Saw A Fairy And She Needs Help. It's On The Another Cave Full Of Sharks, Too." Rosalina Said. Gabriella Runs And Helped Her With Her Flame Shield. The Fairy Thanked To Her. "Thanks, Gabbie! I Am Aisha, Princess Of Andros. I Am Studying At Alfea. I Got A Magical Seashell And Earned My Sirenix Power! Here's A Reward to Heal King Neptune. I Will Help You On The Battle." Aisha Said And Gives A Healing Potion. "Congratulations, Gabriella! You Saved Aisha! She Can Use The Haling Potion." Janet Said. "What? Healing Potion? I Will Break It!" Darcy Said.

"We're Going To Defeat You With Our Sidekicks, Rosalina, Janet And My New Friend, Aisha! We Can Use Our Convergence Spells To Heal King Neptune!" Gabriella Shouted. "FIRE WHIRLWIND! MAGNET LASER!" The Girls Used Their Convergence Spells. "Oh No! We Can't Break The Magical Seashell And The Healing Potion!" The Trix Shouted And Died In A Cave With Sharks.

"Yes! We Saved Andros!" The Girls Are Going To Celebrate And Gabriella Heals King Neptune. "Are You Ok, King Neptune?" Gabriella Said. "Thanks, Fairies! You Saved Me! Thanks for All Your Help!" King Neptune Said. "Thanks!" The Girls Said. "But, How Can We Return In The Land?" Janet Asked. "Well, You Can Use Magic. If You Can Return Into Sirenix, You Must Shout SIRENIX First." Aisha Answered. "Thanks, Aisha! Now, Let's Return To Alfea." Gabriella Said. "Bye, Fairies! We're So Proud of You!" King Neptune Said.

* * *

Friday Afternoon, Gabriella, Aisha, Rosalina and Janet Are Finished For Their Homework. They Got A Perfect Score. The Other Students Got Lower Score. Then, Miss Faragonda Came In The Classroom. "Good Afternoon, Headmistress. I Save Aisha's Home Planet. I Save King Neptune, Princess Aisha, The Selkies And The Mermaids. Yesterday, My Friends Rosalina, Janet, Aisha And I Are Getting Our New Transformation Called Sirenix. What Is That?" Gabriella Asked. "Congratulations, Girls. I'm So Proud Of You Saving Aisha's Home Planet From The Trix. Sirenix Is A Highest Fairy Form That Is Used Under The Sea. It's More Powerful than Believix. If A Fairy Student Found A Magical Seashell In The Ocean Or The Land, She Earns Sirenix." Miss Faragonda Said. "Oh, Thanks For The Information, Headmistress. I Will Go To Gardenia Later." Gabriella Said. "Ok, Girls. Bye!" Miss Faragonda Said.

While At Gardenia, Gabriella And Her Friends Met Bloom. "Hi, Bloom!" The Girls Waved Their Hands. "Oh, It's You, Girls! I Saved Andros Yesterday. I'm Also Found a Magical Seashell and Transformed Us Into Sirenix!" Bloom Said. "Me Too. You're Perfect! Can You Come In A Surprise Birthday Party This Sunday? We're Going To Have A Surprise For Helen." Gabriella Asked. "Yes! I Want To Go Here! I Love Parties!" Bloom Answered.

* * *

Sunday Afternoon, Gabriella and Her Friends Are Going to Helen's Birthday Party. She Knocks The Door. "Surprise, Helen! Happy Birthday!" Everyone Shouted. "Thanks, Fairies! And Thanks To My New Best Friend, Gabriella! This Is My Best Birthday Ever!" Helen Said. "You're Welcome, Helen!" Gabriella Said. Gabriella Was Saved Aisha's Home Planet, Andros. She Was Saved By King Neptune, Princess Aisha, The Mermaids, The Selkies, Janet, The Residents Of Gardenia, And Helen. Thanks to You, Gabriella. You Are The Number One Fairy.


End file.
